1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hierarchical systems, and in particular to a fractal nested layout for hierarchical systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems frequently organize data as hierarchical information structures. An example is a directory of files provided by a typical operating system. It usually contains a root directory, which consists of files and sub-directories. Each sub-directory also contains files and lower-level sub-directories. To aid a user in navigating between files and sub-directories, hierarchical structures are represented graphically as trees.
Similarly, object-oriented programming environments represent hierarchical data in a tree-like manner. In the case of a large hierarchy, this graphical representation occupies an area larger than can be displayed on most monitors. To navigate between objects, users must scroll up and down through several windows worth of data. Because each window shows only a portion of the tree, users may become confused about how a specific portion relates to the total hierarchical structure.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a graphical representation that displays a total hierarchical structure in a compact display area of a monitor.